supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: Other Dimensions
Chapter 12: Other Dimensions Yoshio, Toadce and Wings were still swimming for their lives. When Wings looked behind, the Bubba wasn't there. The trio stopped as well. "Hey guys, where'd it go?" Yoshio asked, looking all around. What they didn't see, was another one which was three times the size of the last one. Toadce turned around and almost fainted. "Ahh! Wings and Yoshio turned around as well. "Swim faster!" Wings ordered. ?... Kamek and Bowser were looking at the huge screen. Two red blips were marked at sea, approaching at incredible speeds. Kammy then flew in on her broom. Kamek saw this, and straightened his hat and glasses. "Hello, what brings you here, Kammy?" he nervously stated. (This is finally my chance to prove to her that I'm not 'weak'!) She flew past him, ignoring his greeting. He lowered his head in shame. "It is done." She stated, pulling out a book and handing Bowser. "Thank you." He said, taking it from her. As he browsed through the book, a grin appeared on his face and he pointed at a certain section of it. "This one…." he said. Bowser then glanced at the imprisoned hero. Kammy and Kamek flew over and looked at what he was pointing at. "Hmm. That seems like an extremely complicated spell." Kamek started. "He's right, Your Highness." Kammy added. "How about another spell?" "No, I want to do THIS one." "Alright, then let's get started." Kamek finished, blowing the tip of his wand. "Not yet, I want you two to capture those little friends of his and bring them here. That's when I'll make my move." Mario heard most of what they were saying, especially the last part about Wings, Toadce and Yoshio. He started to get worried about them. Ricco Harbour…. The trio finally arrived at the dock, extremely exhausted. They climbed up and flopped on the ground, panting heavily. "I've never swam that far in my life." Toadce said, moving the bit of blonde hair that was poking out from under her Mushroom Cap. Her ring started to twitch and glow pink. She didn't notice this though. "I don't think I'll be walking for a while…." Wings said, going into his shell. "But we HAVE to, something could've happened to Mario." Yoshio added. Wings then came out of his shell holding three Super Mushrooms. "Here, this'll help." He said, handing Toadce and Yoshio one. "Thanks." they said, taking a bite. "You keep items in your shell?" Toadce chuckled. "No. I keep HEALING items in my shell." He responded. "Heh, that's convenient." Yoshio added. A red aura started surrounding them and a boost of energy surged through the trio. Toadce was the first to get up, then Yoshio. Toadce then started to feel dizzy, and so she fell backwards and blacked out. Wings luckily caught her before she hit the ground. "Toadce!?" he cried. '-The Dream Crystal was present, with a rainbow coloured aura surrounding it. A crack then formed in the centre. A few more cracks were made, and the Dream Crystal broke apart into eight pieces. They slowly drifted away from each other.-' She then woke up, with Wings and Yoshio beside her. "What happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head. "You blacked out for a while." Yoshio replied. "You okay?" Wings asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She thought about what she just saw, and decided to keep it to herself. "Okay…you ready?" she asked.. "Hey lookit, a warp pipe." Yoshio said, pointing at the green object just metres away. "Heh, I haven't used that in long time….." Toadce added. "Let's go." They jumped down the pipe one by one. Wings, then Yoshio, and then Toadce. It was a short yet bumpy ride, and they arrived at Isle Delfino in less than a minute. When they jumped out, they weren't very surprised to see the same sun-bathed tropical paradise from Mario's past adventure. There were many more Piantas normally walking around and doing their regular activities. "Ah, I remember these times." Yoshio said. "Yeah…." Toadce added. "I love running around in this island instead of doing episodes." Wings commented. Yoshio and Toadce then looked at him. "What!?" They looked around for any suspicious activities. Kammy and Kamek finally came to Toadce view, flying overhead. She saw this and grabbed Yoshio and Wings' arms, and pulling them into an alleyway. "We HAVE to be close." She told them, and showed them the two wizards patrolling the area. "Hmm. You're probably right." Wings said. "So that means we have to show ourselves, right? They'll take us to where Bowser is." "True, but we have to have an escape plan." Yoshio added. "I have an idea." Toadce walked out in plain sight, and in Kammy's point of view. She pretended not to see her. "Aha!" Kammy exclaimed, blasting her with a purple projectile from her wand. I spherical barrier was created around her, but Toadce showed no emotion. "YOU again. Where are your little friends?" "I came alone…." "Oh really now?" "Yes, now any more questions grandma?" Toadce retorted, with a grin. "Ooh, that's it! Kamek, we're done here! Let's get back to Bowser." The two of them then rushed away with Toadce still in the bubble. Wings and Yoshio on the other hand, were secretly following them. Kammy and Kamek headed behind a building, and the wall opened up, revealing a path to Bowser's underground fortress. Wings and Yoshio nodded and quickly but quietly slid in before the 'door' closed in. Inside wasn't very big, but it had a staircase that led down to four different ways to go. "Okay, so what now?" Yoshio asked. "Just follow my lead." Two Koopatrol were walking back and forth, with two large double doors behind them. Wings and Yoshio came into their view. Wings was pinning Yoshio's arm behind his back. "Halt!" one of them ordered. "What? I caught one of them." Wings told him. "Where's Bowser again?" He took a long look at him. "Hmm, he's right through there. And it's LORD Bowser next time, newbie." he replied. "Thanks!" Wings said, and ran through the doors. They then heard the sound of chains above them. Yoshio was the first to see a big cage falling towards them. "GAHH!" "Huh?" He quickly shoved Wings out of the way and the cage fell on him. As he realised what happened, the lights finally illuminated the room. Bowser was standing right in front of the cage, and stomped his foot in anger. "Darn it! I missed one!" he shouted. His then turned to Wings. After a few seconds, he then looked at the necklace that he was wearing. "You!" he started. "Be a good boy and give me that!" Bowser then started to slowly approach him. "Wings, run!" Yoshio exclaimed. He did as he was told and started sprinting away from him. "Get back here!" Bowser shouted. "Kamek, Kammy, after him!" They charged after him. Since they were flying, they caught up to him in barely any time at all. Kammy then started to blast him with the same geometrical shapes that they caught Spike with. Wings had no problem dodging them, but he was approaching a dead end. (I'm finished! What do I do?) He didn't stop running, but went even faster. (I hope this works!) When he was close enough, he ran up the wall and did Mario's signature wall-kick towards Kamek, who didn't see it him coming. He then retreated into his shell and knocked him off of his broom. "Oof!" "Nice one Wings!" Yoshio cheered. Wings then grabbed his wand and pointed it at Kammy. "C'mon! How do you work this thing?" he cried, rapidly shaking it. He then noticed that she was just floating looking at him. Kammy then pointed behind Wings. When he turned around, Bowser grabbed him. He tried to squirm away but couldn't. "Wow, you're pretty good. You should be a part of my Koopa Troop." he said, reaching for Wings' necklace. "Let me go you creep!" he protested. He ignored Wings' statement and instead tried to pull it off of his neck. As he touched it, it gave him a minor shock. "Ow! What the heck!" he yelled, dropping Wings in the process. "You're gonna pay for that!" he said, making a fist. "No!" Yoshio exclaimed. Wings stood there, scared. He covered his eyes. The necklace then started to glow a red hue. Bowser didn't see this though, and punched downward at Wings. At the right moment, a red barrier was erected in front of Wings. Bowser, however punched it and felt a massive amount of pain. "WAHH!" he cried, jumping around the room. When he took a look at it, his hand was like a crumpled up piece of paper. The protective force-field then disappeared into thin air. Wings uncovered his eyes and saw this. His first reaction was to laugh, but he ran towards the control panel and looked for a switch to free Yoshio. He finally found it and pressed the button. The cage was now raised and Yoshio ran out. "Awesome Wings! How'd you do that with your necklace?" he asked pointing at it. Bowser was in the background, flailing his arms about. "I have no idea!" he replied. Wings then saw another cage button, and thought for a moment. (Hmm…should I? The others must be in there. They just HAVE to be.) He pressed it, and a hole in the ceiling opened. A cage, holding Mario, Peach, Toadce and a green shelled Paratroopa came down and opened. "Spike!" Wings cheered, running to his brother. "Phew!" Mario started. "I thought you guys might not have made it." he joked. Bowser finally stopped and ran for his wand. Mario saw this, and ran as fast as he could to get to him. The Koopa King pointed his wand at the group, only to see Mario in the air, foot coming straight at him. Bowser tried to shield himself, and Mario ended up hitting the top of the wand, shattering the Dream Crystal into eight pieces, that scattered about onto the floor. "NO!" Bowser screamed. He was devastated. Eight different portals started to open up and it started to suck in everything that wasn't tied down. The Dream Crystal shards were sucked into the different portals.